Deception
by Znitchie
Summary: What if Zorkorian had found the pieces of the amulet of night, and a certain someone was helping him do it? Read to find out! *Petpet Park fanfic, but it's not listed so hey, YOLO
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: OCs everywhere, a bit of boyxboy in later chapters, and OCxOC. If that's not your cup of tea then there's a nice shiny back button.**** This is actually a Petpet Park fanfic, but it wasn't listed so I had to put Neopets, isn't worth shooting me since they're made by the exact same people.**

Damian was sitting down reading the daily news. His eyes darted back and forth in confusion as he scanned what the mayor had written  
_'All citizens of the park are advised to stay inside. Please do not go to the Cyodrake Temple or Lunaria unless it is absolutely neccassary'_  
But why? Damian thought to himself. Why was the mayor Bricemurdle saying that it wasn't safe to go to the temple or Lunaria? He wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
"Hey Damian, anything good?" Orsino asked, taking a seat next to the green kassegat  
"Nothing really, except this." Damian handed his friend the paper and watched him read.  
"What?! All gatherings are to be cancelled into further notice? Why?"  
Damian shrugged. "Beats me. All I know is that I'm going to go talk to Kai and Na. Maybe they'll know something."  
"Tch, Those two? Give you information? All they do is blab about how hungry they are and how important king Quack-"  
"King Quan" Damian corrected.  
"Whatever. But, that guy isn't even in charge of things here! And-"  
Damian cut him off again. "Orsino, look. If something's up, they'll probably need or want help. I'm sure they'll at least tell us something"  
Orsino scowled at Damian. "What do you mean us? I never said I was going!"  
"You are now." Damian said playfully, sticking his tongue out. Orsino knew it was pointless to argue, so he just sighed and grabbed his backpack.

When Damian and Orsino arrived to the temple, they noticed that Kai and Na were not at their usual posts.  
"Well, we tried. Time to go back now." Orsino tried to walk off, but Damian grabbed his hand.  
"We haven't checked inside yet, they might be talking with king Quan."  
Orsino groaned. "You knock then."  
Damian walked up to the large red doors and used the brass handle to lightly pound the door. A few moments later, the doors opened. He was able to hear the sound of a girl crying.  
"What business do you have here? This isn't a very good time." Kai asked in his usual monotone voice.  
"We were wondering if you had any information about why the mayor is telling everyone to stay inside." Damian said cautiously. Kai sighed.  
"Come in, we'll try to explain things the best we can." he held the door open and allowed the two kassegats to walk in. They saw a girl, it looked like a cyodrake. She was crying into king Quan's shirt.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She sobbed.  
"Now, now, Maylin. It was not your fault. You've shown great bravery and I am sure you'll be able to stop them." the king soothed, stroking Maylin's hair. Damian then recognized it was Princess Maylin, the king's daughter.  
"Who's them?" Orsino blurted out. Damian facepalmed. King Quan and Princess Maylin looked at them.  
"Ah, Haelvette. My favorite visitor. I see you've brought another guest along this time." King Quan smiled.  
"Yes, your majesty." Damian bowed respectfully. "This is my friend, Orsino. We've come seeking information. Information about why the mayor is telling everyone to stay inside." King Quan sighed. And Maylin started sobbing again. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!" she cried.  
King Quan frowned. "This is going to take a lot of explaining, so I do hope you're willing to listen."  
Damian and Orsino nodded.  
"Alright, remember a few months ago, when the experts assisted my daughter in destroying the amulet of night? Well, somehow Zorkorian had managed to find and reconstruct the pieces. Not only that, but he's decided to use it for himself, and enhanced it with even more dark magic. He sent me a note saying that unless I convince the mayor Bricemurdle to surrender his leadership of the park, that he would use the amulet to wreak havoc. What he threatened to do specifically, he did not say. Of course I told the mayor about this, and this is why he is advising everyone to stay inside until we figure out what Zorkorian is trying to do and how we are going to stop him."  
"And if I had done something such as burn the pieces instead of throwing them away, this would never have happened!" Maylin interjected, clinging to her father.  
"And even worse," the king continued, rubbing circles around Maylin's back. "Corrihan has disappeared."  
"Dissapeared?" Damian repeated. "How is that even possible? The experts are supposed to be the most intellegent petpets! They don't just vanish like that!"  
King Quan sighed. "I know just as much as you do, young one"  
"Could me and my friends help?"  
"Haelvette, I know you are a determined and brave petpet, but I doubt you and your friends would be of any service to us."  
"But we can!" Damian insisted "We-we have.. abilities."  
The king raised an eyebrow. "Abilities of what sort?"  
"Special abilities. Abilities that not even the experts have."  
"Prove it." King Quan smiled. He wasn't being sarcastic, he was just interested in what his young friend was capable of.  
"Alright." Damian replied. He then closed his eyes and stood still.  
"Bruno." he whispered almost inaudibly. His body grew a purple aura around it, and he was slowly transforming. He grew horns on his head, and his fur turned a dark grey. Then a red collar appeared around his neck, his hair turned black, and his eyes turned red. The king watched with awe.  
"This is my second form" Damian/Bruno stated. "I've only learned how to take control of it for a few years now. But when I'm like this, I'm much stronger." He opened his left hand and a black sword appeared.  
"Amazing!" The king clapped. "Why haven't you told me this sooner?"  
Damian transformed back to normal and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Never got around to it, I guess." He chuckled.  
"I see. Do all of your friends have a second form?"  
"No. My friend, Kieryn is able to turn petpets to stone. Then Orsino is very experienced with crossbows, then my boyf- I mean my friend, Jei is able to run faster than a scared fleep on sugar rush, and lastly my sister is able to control time for short periods."  
"Very interesting." King quan smiled. You've proven that you'll be a big help to us. Come back tomorrow, I shall introduce you and your friends to the experts. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear of your abilities."  
Damian smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your information, your majesty."  
"Anytime, friend. I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Bye!"  
And with that, Damian and Orsino ran to the Pumpkin Patch to find Kieryn.

**So, how'd I do, guys? Sorry for any run on sentences. =P R&R pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got to the pumpkin patch, evening was already approaching. Orsino had insisted that they stop at Jiggybug Lagoon to get a soda and ice cream. Then Damian wanted to play octoball, and Orsino happily joined in. Better yet; they had run into Jei and spent a good amount of time playing three ring soaker and having a chat with Dripp. Jei followed along, since Damian had explained that King Quan wanted to introduce them all to the experts.  
"Hey, Kieryn!" Orsino waved at the girl, who was talking to the living scarecrow, Kripske. Aforementioned scarecrow responded first.  
"Ah, Orsino and you two lover boys! Good to see you!"  
Damian blushed at the pet name Kripske had given him and Jei.  
"Hello, guys." Kieryn said in her usual warm, calm voice.  
Damian told her about the news and how King Quan and the mayor had been threatened by Zorkorian. She felt uneasy that the king wanted to introduce them to the experts.  
"But why all of us?" She asked. "I'm sure you and Bruno would be more than enough help to the experts."  
"Zorkorian's a powerful wizard." Damian replied. "If they had trouble just keeping him away from the amulet, then it'll be even harder to face him now that he has it."  
"Better yet, I hear one of the experts has vanished, no?" Kripske chimed in.  
"Yeah, Corrihan to be specific. For all we know Zorkorian could be holding him for ransom or something." said Orsino.  
"Then what about Yuki, Jake, Demon, or everyone else? Won't they come along too?" Kieryn asked.  
"The other girls are good at kicking ass and all, but I don't think they'd do any good against a wizard. And Jake would probably just end up getting in the way since he goes wherever Demon does. The others, I dunno" Jei said, shrugging.  
"Molly-Anna could come." Orsino suggested. "If someone gets hurt, Molly would be pretty useful as a doc."  
"Then the others can come too. What if Zorkorian has something else up his sleeve and they end up getting hurt because they weren't in our protection?" Kieryn said, folding her arms.  
"Good point." Damian agreed. "I don't know what I'd do if Vasky got hurt because she wasn't with us."  
"So it's decided." Kieryn smiled. "We're all going to see king Quan tomorrow!" Everyone else nodded.  
"Let's all go to my house." Jei suggested. "I'll call everyone and we can hang out and plan how to not embarrass ourselves tomorrow."  
"Alright. Let's get going then." Damian started to walk, but Jei stopped him.  
"And where do you think you're goin'?" He smirked and put Damian on his shoulders. Damian turned red as Kripske laughed.  
"You lot be careful! And don't drop your Damee-poo, Jeijei!" the scarecrow teased.  
"Ahhh, whatever!" Jei scowled and started walking, everyone else followed suit.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Vasky screamed, and everyone jumped up and screamed too as a result.  
"What's wrong?!" Damian yelled. Jei rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's sister and burried his face in his pillow.  
"Really, Vask?" Demon groaned. "All that over a flipping alarm clock?" She reached over the coffee table and turned it off. Vasky giggled. "Sorry, guys~"  
"Well, either way it was time for us to get up." Jake shrugged.  
"Ugh, I'm so tired." Zie yawned and stretched. Her eyes widened then darted at the window.  
"Wait, why is the sky still dark?!" She yelled.  
"Zorkorian ambushed us!" Orsino screamed. Everyone freaked out until Yuki yelled "QUIET!" They all stared at her.  
"The alarm was set to 10 PM instead of AM, guys. Zorkorian didn't attack, we're totally fine." Everyone then scowled at Jei.  
"No wonder, we're all tired! We only got two hours of sleep!" Demon complained.  
"Hey, I set it to the wrong setting, big deal!" Jei snapped back and grabbed the alarm clock.  
"There. It's set to morning. Now can we all shut up and go back to sleep?"  
There was a minute of grumbling and the sounds of blankets rustling before everyone got comfortable again.

When they woke up, there was no panic like their little mishap last night. They all just split up into different rooms to change their clothes then ate breakfast. The walk they took to the temple was only around ten minutes since Jei and Yuki lived at Blizzard Mountain.  
"I'll knock." Molly-Anna announced. She used the handle to lightly pound the door as Damian did yesterday, but instead of one of the guards opening the door, Tassyana stood there.  
"Oh hello, you must be the children King Quan was talking to us about. Please, come in." her voice was unusually serious, but still had a welcoming tone to it.  
Tassyana lead the group to the king's dining room. It had a long table with cushions meant for sitting all around it. They saw King Quan, Princess Maylin, Mayor Bricemurdle, Miss Belbitha, Malrone, Miriki, and even the school professors were all seated!  
"This seems to be a little more than the friends you have mentioned, Haelvette." King Quan said, confused.  
"I know." Damian replied. "All of my friends wanted to help."  
"This is ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" Miss Belbitha shouted "You expect us to trust children to assist us?!"  
"Now, now Miss Belbitha. King Quan did tell us that they're not your average children." Malrone interjected.  
"Only a few." Mayor Bricemurdle said. "As the king just said, this young boy has brought along some extra friends."  
King Quan interlocked his fingers and took a deep breath. "I've known Damian and his sister since they were mere infants. I'm sure that he would not bring comrades that would be of no service to us, am I correct?" he looked at Damian.  
"Yes, your highness." Damian replied. Miss Belbitha scoffed.  
"Do have a seat, young ones." the king offered, gesturing at the unoccupied cushions. When Jei sat down, he put Damian on his lap. Miss Belbitha shot them a scowl. Damian could tell Jei was about to snap at her, so he touched the red kassegat's face to calm him.  
"Homophobe." Jei hissed, only so Damian could hear. Damian shrugged.  
"So, I'm guessing his majesty informed all of you about why we're here, correct?" the mayor asked. Everyone nodded.  
"Alright, how about you children introduce yourselves?"  
Damian and his friends did exactly that.  
"So what can you kids do?" Miriki asked.  
"Well..." Damian trailed off. Everyone explained their specialties and Miriki nodded. "Ah! This is perfect!" Professor Quinby cheered. "This means I have a chance to test out some of my inventions! Not only will it let me see my toys in action, but will also help the non-magical children!"  
"And I can teach you about healing magic, Molly-Anna" Professor Ellemorra added.  
"So it's settled, these children are going to help us" Mayor Bricemurdle said.  
"Here." Tassyana said and handed Damian a key. I want all of you to go to the secret scrolls club. We'll meet you there.  
Damian silently took the key and nodded. It was going to be a long day...

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to their rightful owners!**


End file.
